


little sister date

by WattStalf



Series: Peecember 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Incest Play, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Moon has an accident but her big brother Kiawe is there for her.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Mizuki | Selene
Series: Peecember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025746
Kudos: 5





	little sister date

Moon is always excited to go on dates like this with Kiawe. Her boyfriend is nineteen and she is fourteen, and though the age difference might raise more than a few eyebrows, it is just perfect for what they need. He is just the right age to be her older brother, even if some people might think that he is too old to be her boyfriend, and he loves having her as a little sister. When he takes her out, he spoils her just like she  _is_ his sister, and the two of them play pretend, having the perfect brother-sister day out.

She loves it, and that’s why she doesn’t want to interrupt it for anything, not even a very pressing matter that only gets worse with time. Kiawe spoils her so relentlessly, letting her have whatever she wants, and maybe she should have been more careful about how much she had to drink, because now, she really needs to pee, but also really doesn’t want to say anything about it. Not only is she embarrassed, but she’s having too much fun to want to put a pause on it for any reason, even for a short amount of time.

It’s starting to get unbearable, though, as she and Kiawe pass through shops, and it is only when she decides she might be better off not pretending anymore, and actually looking for a bathroom, that she realizes she doesn’t actually see very many. They are in an area with a lot of small, touristy shops, so maybe it makes sense for there to be no public bathrooms, but what is she going to do now? She has no idea when this date is going to end, and has a feeling that she isn’t going to make it until the end, but she doesn’t want to tell Kiawe that, and have him disappointedly call the rest of the day off just so that he can get her to a bathroom.

“You’re really quiet, sis,” he says, snapping her out of her thoughts. He looks so blissful to be able to call her that, to be able to pretend like this, a complete contrast to how stoic he was when they first met. “Is everything alright?”

“Oh, yes!” she lies, trying to hide any signs of discomfort. “I’m having so much fun, big brother!” She never gets tired of the way that he grins when she calls him that, but it’s definitely not enough to distract her from the way her bladder is absolutely throbbing right now.

“I think we’ve seen about all there is to see here,” he says, “so do you want to move on? There was a really nice park near here, I thought you might like to walk there.”

“That sounds so great,” she replies, excited in more ways than one. There is a chance there might be a bathroom in the park, and that will solve her problems. She is past the point of pretending that she can get away with not going at all, ready to put that pause on their day, if only it means that she can finally pee, after holding back for so long. It hurts, and each step that she takes only adds to that pain, but she does what she can to try and keep Kiawe from figuring her out.

By the time she reaches the park, she feels like she might reach her limit at any moment. Her panties are a little bit damp from some leaks that she was not able to stop, so she knows that she is cutting it close. She wants to hope that she is close to relief, but it seems like no matter where she looks, it is all nature, with no sign of any buildings, and Kiawe has them walking at such a slow pace that they hardly make any progress.

Moon is not able to hold back a whimper, and immediately, Kiawe’s full attention is on her. “What’s wrong?” he asks, worried from the start. And when he sees just how tense she is, how much worse she has gotten since the last time that he really looked at her, there is no way for her to convince her that she’s doing just fine. “Moon, what is it? Are you sick? Is something wrong?”

“No, I just…I just…” She doesn’t want to tell him, but she has no choice. “I really…I need to pee, and…”

“Oh, uh…I guess I didn’t think about that when I planned all of this, but there really haven’t been very many bathrooms around,” he says, his tone sympathetic. “Do you think you can make it back home?”

Not a chance, but she wants to pretend like she can, even though she knows that will end disastrously. Except that disastrous ending is so close now that she can’t even pretend to try to fend it off, whimpering as she looks up at him, panicked and realizing that she is already far past the point of being able to stop this. Kiawe looks down at her, waiting for an answer, only for his eyes to widen once he sees the small, dark spot on her shorts beginning to spread out, as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“Moon, are you…” He trails off, probably realizing that he does not need to finish that question. She wants to beg him not to look at her, but she just keeps crying as he stares, watching it run down her legs as the stream becomes more powerful. All the while, the relief is absolutely amazing, but it can’t be outweighed by the humiliation of something like this happening in front of Kiawe.

“I’m sorry,” she sniffs, once she is empty. “I ruined…I ruined the whole date…”

Kiawe pulls her tight against his chest then, squeezing her as he says, “No, you didn’t, it was…I mean…I should be the one apologizing. I’m a terrible big brother. I don’t know what got into me, I just…”

When he holds her like this, their bodies pressed together, she can feel something that she isn’t sure she is supposed to be able to feel. “Wait, what do you mean by that?”

“I knew that you…I could tell, but I didn’t say anything. It was so cute, I didn’t say anything,” he confesses, and she can feel her confusion growing. She feels like she should be mad at him for this, but somehow, anger never comes. “You just looked so cute, and then because of me, all of this happened. I’m so sorry, little sister.”

It is slowly dawning on her exactly what he means, and exactly just how much he enjoyed this incident, even if he is sorry about it. She should definitely be mad at him, but as she clings to him and lets herself be spoiled by her “big brother,” she starts to see the positive side to all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
